Episode 7497 (9th May 2016)
Plot Lisa confronts Belle about the morning after pill, although Belle tells her mum she didn't want to stress her out. Belle admits she is on the pill but Lisa reminds her that it won't protect her from catching something, although Belle tells her to mind her own business. Emma tells Pete she will get her results in a few weeks and asks him to keep everything to himself until then. Rakesh informs Priya about a networking event he is going to attend that night, but she decides to spend the night in with Amba than in a room full of lawyers. Ashley struggles to get his head around Edna being dead as her arranges her funeral. Laurel tries to persuade him to attend the dementia support group but Ashley stubbornly refuses, insisting she is all the support she needs. Moira and Lisa discuss Belle at Butlers Farm and Cain is surprised to learn Belle has taken the morning after pill. Lisa suggest Holly talk to Belle for them. Cain asks Holly to tell him first if she does find out anything about Belle's mystery man. David returns home form hospital where Leyla assures him he is brave, but even brave people get scared. Bernice informs Aaron that he will be receiving a call from the school as Liv and Gabby have been causing trouble. Emma begins to feel guilty about her lies when Brenda mentions how she didn't tell Bob about her cancer for ages as she didn't want to upset him. Holly tracks Belle down to the café where she tries to get her to open up about her boyfriend. Robert asks Aaron out for dinner but her turns him down as Liv has locked herself in the school toilets. Belle admits to Holly that she is seeing a married man, and they are meeting up tonight. Carly struggles with a difficult customer who is adamant he hasn't got the right change, as there are no pound notes in his hand. Ashley realises he is from the dementia support group and leads him back to the village hall. At the village hall, a woman named Emily thanks Ashley for returning her husband. Pete explains to Cain that he will sticking around for a while longer. Holly arrives and tells Cain that his little sister is seeing a married man. Ashley and Laurel talk to Roger and Emily about the struggles of living with dementia. Ashley and Laurel explain how his confusion lead them to move back to their old house. Emily assures Ashley that today was a particularly bad day for Roger, but Ashley wants to know whether she ever feels trapped. Cain tries to get figure out who Belle's mystery man is and Charity admits it's someone local. Cain concludes that Rakesh is Belle's mystery man after he hears that Rakesh will be attending a networking event all night without Priya. Rakesh continues to tell Pierce that he has no idea where Kirin is. David struggles over lunch in the café and after listening to Ashley, he decides there is no point in feeling sorry for himself. As Rakesh goes to get into his car, Cain comes up behind him and knocks him out. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *Roger - Eamonn Riley *Emily - Patricia Jones Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Front garden *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, living room and yard *David's Shop - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *Mill Cottage - Front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,050,000 (16th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes